


Una estrella entre las nubes

by mariposaxmental



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Agents of SHIELD, F/F, My First Work in This Fandom, Sapphics, Women In Power, Women Loving Women, Writing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaxmental/pseuds/mariposaxmental
Summary: Cuando Carol Danvers le entregó el comunicador a Nick Fury, ella pensó que se demoraría en usarlo. O esperó que jamás llegase a tener un uso porque en el fondo, deseó que la tierra y sus habitantes estuvieran fuera de peligro.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Kudos: 2





	Una estrella entre las nubes

> **_"Una noche vi una estrella corriendo entre las nubes, y le dije: Consúmeme"._ **
> 
> _Virginia Woolf, Las Olas._
> 
> * * *

Cuando le entregó el comunicador a Nick Fury, ella pensó que se demoraría en usarlo. O esperó que jamás llegase a tener un uso porque en el fondo, deseó que la tierra y sus habitantes estuvieran fuera de peligro.

Sin embargo, tuvo que dejar sus misiones espaciales para aterrizar de inmediato en su planeta de origen. La gente estaba en problemas, otra especie que alguna vez fue aliada de los Kree llegó a atacar la reciente base de S.H.I.E.L.D, con Fury adentro.

Era evidente de que, al verse sobrepasado, su amigo llamaría por ayuda.

Carol no pudo negarse.

Cuando llegó a S.H.I.E.L.D se encontró con un poco más confiado agente Coulson, quien iba par a la par con Fury quien no dejó de maldecir en todo momento de que los alienígenas que no fueron capaces de identificar patearon sus traseros.

—Lo vamos a solucionar —le dijo Carol a Fury—. Sé los avances de S.H.I.E.LD., y pueden resistir tan bien como hasta ahora. Además, me tienes a mí. ¿Qué mejor que tu aliada para ayudarles?

—Por su puesto que ibas a hacer alarde de tus habilidades —masculló un lastimado Fury, que se afirmó de sus hombros para ponerse de pie—, que no las dudo, pro será mejor que apuntes tus bracitos de plasma antes de que ellos nos pulvericen.

Carol rodó los ojos y sonrió. Fury no había cambiado.

—Y no alardees demasiado… sobretodo frente a la directora Carter.

Carol Danvers no tenía idea de quién estaba hablando. Y no tuvo tiempo de ponerse al día con las actualidades de la tierra, porque volvieron a ser atacados. Ella ocultó a Fury en medio de las oficinas y corrió por los pasillos hasta la salida del patio trasero de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Una enorme nave estaba ante sus ojos, y unas criaturas blancas y sin boca tenían acorralado al agente Coulson. Detrás de Carol, una joven mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos azules apuntó una de sus avanzadas armas hacia la otra especie con el fin de liberar al agente. Carol se sintió agradecida de tener a una valiente mujer como refuerzo, pero no estaba dispuesta a colocarla en peligro y menos cuando el agente Coulson exclamó su nombre.

—¡Maria, no!

Carol Danvers casi perdió el aliento. Su rostro se dirigió de inmediato en diferentes direcciones pensando en que vería a alguien…, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que el agente Coulson llamó por su nombre de pila a la joven agente.

—¡Cuidado, Coulson! —gritó la mujer a la que llamó Maria y disparó. Carol le cubrió las espaldas cuando los aliens de blanco se acercaron a atacarla. Cuando Maria se acercó al agente Coulson para ayudarlo, Carol se fijó en la placa que portaba la agente. Su apellido era Hill. Maria Hill.

Ella no quiso admitir que sintió pánico sólo por escuchar un nombre que le traía recuerdos.

Sin perder el tiempo, Carol ordenó a ambos agentes a ponerse detrás de ella. Se sintió tan bien cuando le replicaron con un “sí, capitana”. Y es que eso era en ese instante —sobretodo cuando llegaba a la tierra para entregar una mano— una capitana.

Llegó su momento de brillar.

_Literalmente._

Sobrevoló a los agentes y se dirigió para atacar a los alienígenas invasores, los derribo y destrozó parte de su nave, aun sabiendo que eran su amenaza. De inmediato a aparecieron otros y decidieron rodearlos.

De sus brazos lanzó rayos de plasmas y defendió como pudo. Recibió golpes de vuelta. Su fragilidad fue la nariz, líquido verde fluyó desde ahí y eso la enfureció.

_Ya era personal._

Se dispuso a atacar, y sin saberlo otro alienígena estuvo por tenderle una emboscada. Carol se giró para devolver derribar a quien estaba tras su espalda, cuando vio un rayo de luz verde que atacó a la criatura y la dejó caer. La enorme arma, lo único que Carol pudo ver, cambió de dirección y siguió disparando.

—¡Rambeau, deja esa arma! —bramó Fury una vez que salió de las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. para darle ayudar a Coulson y Hill—. ¡Rambeau, por un demonio!

_No. No. No. Nononononononononononono. Mier-da._

¿Escuchó bien?

Rogó que estuviera imaginando cosas.

Pero Maria Rambeau era quien sostenía esa arma. Lucía el uniforme de S.H.I.E.L.D., ¿desde cuándo que estaba ahí? ¿cómo es que llegó aquí? ¿la reclutó Fury? ¿qué pasó con la Fuerza Aérea? ¿Y si Maria renunció? ¿Qué pasó con Mónica?

En meses las cosas cambiaron de forma radical. Y en ese momento, otra nave apareció con el fin de atacar a Maria. Los poderes de estos aliens sólo la harían polvo. Destruirían todo S.H.I.E.L.D., y también al resto del planeta.

No podía permitírselo.

Carol Danvers voló a toda velocidad en dirección hacia Maria Rambeau, la empujó y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Ella recibió todos los impactos, lo que le generó aun más heridas. Podía soportarlo. Sólo importaba que Maria y el resto estuvieran bien. Lo estaban.

Y ella, cubierta de sangre y herida, se puso de pie para darle un empujón a la nave y destrozarla por completo.

Ya no habría más amenazas. Estaban todos a salvo, y ella se quedaría un período más largo para proteger el planeta. Y a sus seres queridos. Su hogar.

Se giró para mirar a Maria Rambeau. La mujer, su mejor amiga, soltó el arma, caminó hacia ella y mencionó su nombre en tono de preocupación. Carol quiso alargar sus brazos para alcanzarla, pero sintió su cuerpo desfallecer.

Carol Danvers sólo se dio cuenta de que Maria Rambeau la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras ella cerraba sus ojos. Maria no gritaba su nombre, sólo gritaba, al igual que Fury, Coulson y Hill.

Después de eso, ella no supo más.

* * *

Carol despertó en una camilla de la enfermería de S.H.I.E.L.D., y dijo que estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero era obvio que le sangraba la nariz y le dolía el cuerpo. Pero los humanos no entenderían eso, y tampoco era su intención darles más preocupaciones, sobretodo cuando los médicos tenían que atender a Fury, y a los agentes Coulson y Hill.

Pero ni Fury, ni Coulson, ni Hill, ni Maria Rambeau le hicieron caso. Así que la llevaron a la enfermería como al resto de los mortales.

—Puedo curarme sola —gruñó.

A lo que Fury replicó:

—Sí, claro. Y nosotros preparamos a nuestros mejores científicos para que se especialicen en las especies Skrull y Kree sólo por diversión.

Carol no quiso contestar. Pero su respuesta iba más a decir que en S.H.I.E.L.D. trabajaban para tener a otras especies “bajo” control hasta saber que eran inofensivas para la tierra, no porque tuvieran que crear refuerzos para ella. Después de todo, ella ya no vivía ahí.

—Mira, agradezco de que nos hayas salvado a todos —comenzó Maria—, pero es tiempo de que alguien te diga que también debes cuidarte.

Carol se sintió como una niña pequeña siendo reprochada por su madre. Eso no le gustaba en absoluto. Para nada.

—Estoy bien.

—No. No lo estás —replicó Maria—. Aún cuando eres la mujer más poderosa que he conocido y peles contra fuerzas que la humanidad aún no conoce, y nos protejas, no estás bien. No puedes fingir que eres de acero, Danvers. Incluso tienes el derecho de sentirte frágil y querer pedir ayuda.

—Maria…

—Además, piensa que, si no te cuidas, habrá mucha gente que te necesitará en el futuro y no te tendrá…

—Maria…

—Mónica te necesita. Te va a necesitar. No sólo eres su tía.

_Te ayude a criarla. En rigor, también soy su madre. Tengo que serlo si es que en algún momento tú…_

No quería pensar eso.

¿Cuál era el sentido de imaginar un mundo sin que Maria Rambeau no existiera en él? Si alguna de las dos debía cuidarse, esa era Maria. Y debía hacerlo por su hija. Mónica no podía quedar sola. Y aún así, ella no la abandonaría. Sería lo que ha sido para la niña durante los últimos meses; su ángel guardián.

Pero no podía darse el lujo de pensar y criar a Mónica sola. Si alguien tuviera que estar en la vida de la niña, esa era su madre. Carol lo sabía. La necesitaba viva. Ella, personalmente, quería que Maria estuviera a salvo y feliz, pese a que le costaba admitirlo porque temía que sus sentimientos fueses malinterpretados y porque no los entendía del todo.

Carol estuvo por replicar cuando Maria Rambeau le quitó las palabras de su boca.

—También te necesito.

Carol quedó helada en ese momento. ¿Era posible que Maria supiera lo que pensaba? ¿Sería capaz de tener a su alma gemela justo ahí y no saberlo? ¿Y si era esa conexión espiritual de almas, corazón y mente, que traspasaba el espacio, el tiempo, e incluso el propio lenguaje, como le dijo una mujer _Sirax_ cuando Carol le ayudó en medio de su patrullaje habitual en Gama XI?

—Maria, yo…

No supo que decir. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? Había estado evitando encontrarse con su mejor amiga desde hace unos… seis meses.

Tiempo después de que ella salvó a la tierra de los Kree y el control de quienes la entrenaron para convertirse en “Vers” y luego tomar el lugar de “Mar-Vell”, Carol iba y venía del espacio para pasar tiempo de calidad con Maria y Mónica. En otra oportunidad, no encontraron mejor que dejar a la niña a cargo de Nick Fury —pues este necesitaba un descanso y aprender a cuidar niños—, cuando Carol invitó a Maria a un bar. Revivieron viejos tiempos, disfrutaron de un karaoke improvisado y de cervezas sobre el césped en medio de la ciudad. En esa circunstancia, Carol osó acercarse para darle un beso y se arrepintió porque estaba demasiado ebria y Maria también.

Bueno, el alcohol no le afectaba porque tenía sangre Kree, pero a Maria sí. Y no estaba segura si Maria quería besarla o no. No tenía certezas sobre los sentimientos de Maria.

Más bien, las relaciones en la tierra eran diferentes a las de otros lugares en los que Carol había estado. En otros planetas, galaxias y ciudades espaciales cada ser era libre de ser quien deseara y estar con quien quisiera sin ser cuestionado, porque no se regían por las lógicas terrestres.

Aunque en la tierra, hubo y aún hay valientes personas que desafían prohibiciones idiotas.

Carol se consideraba valiente, pero en ese momento no sabía si podía serlo por completo. Su mayor tope era lo que Maria pudiera sentir y pensar.

Maria era su mejor amiga, por todos los cielos. ¡Obviamente no la vería de otra forma!

Fue tonta al pensar en otra cosa. En creer que su lealtad y su ayuda para recuperar su memoria eran por algo diferente.

Pero sus recuerdos…

Sus recuerdos la tenían más que confundida y mientras no estuviera clara en eso, no podía mirar a Maria. Por eso se fue.

O intentó evitarla lo más que pudo.

Ahora, eso no era posible.

Maria Rambeau se sentó frente a ella, en la camilla y con delicadeza tomó sus dedos. Carol sintió que desde sus yemas saldrían rayos de plasma descontrolados e incluso podrían lastimar a Maria, y al resto. Cuando ella quiso alejar su tacto, Maria lo profundizó y la miró con ternura.

De seguro el plasma y los poderes al interior de su cuerpo la derretirían en cualquier instante.

—Maria…

—No sé si esto está bien —murmuró su amiga. Mirada fija sobre ella y las mejillas más coloradas que de costumbre. Lucía hermosa. Más preciosa de lo que Carol recordaba—, y la verdad no me importa… a Mónica tampoco. Ella te adora.

_También yo._

—Pero no sé si pueda soportar más el engañarme de esta forma —dijo Maria, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Carol, ella deseando que esto fuese un sueño o un delirio por lo débil que estaba—. Carol, no miento cuando digo que te necesito. 

Maria se acercó a ella. Carol sintió que sus latidos iban más rápidos de lo habitual para ser mitad Kree.

—Carol… —susurró Maria Rambeau—. Me preocupo por ti y quiero lo mejor para ti. Quiero que sepas que puedes considerarnos tu hogar, a Mónica y a mí. Si te digo que tienes que cuidarte, es porque no podemos pensar en la posibilidad de que no estés en nuestras vidas… en mi vida. Carol, yo…, yo digo esto, porque estoy… enamorada de ti.

Carol Danvers se quedó perpleja. _¿Qué?_

—¿Hablas en serio?

—¿Tú también?

—¿Qué? Espera… yo… quiero decir… —Carol bajó la mirada y se sonrojó—. No sabía cómo… o sea… cuando estuvimos… la última vez…

—¿Sí? —Maria le preguntó con suavidad y sus ojos castaños bien abiertos.

—La última vez que nos vimos —murmuró Carol, que tomó con más fuerza las manos de su amiga—, yo quería besarte.

Vio a Maria Rambeau parpadear con rapidez. Carol estuvo por decir algo más, de arrepentirse, de pedir perdón, incluso decir una broma para desviar la atención, pero sin darse cuenta fue besada por quien era su mejor amiga.

Carol devolvió el beso. Colocó una de sus manos en el rostro de su amiga, y Maria Rambeau acarició su castaño cabello. La besó como si no hubiera un mañana, como si fuese una mujer sedienta de agua. Sintió que su cuerpo pudiera volar en ese instante, la plasma que concentraba su poder ardía en cada una de sus células y estaba segura que podía brillar. No necesito decir nada más. No necesito que Maria dijera algo para entender tampoco. La mujer _Sirax_ tenía razón. Estaban conectadas y unidas. Era lo que Carol Danvers más deseaba. 

Para su pesar, tuvieron que separarse. Tenían que respirar. Carol acarició el rostro de Maria y le besó en la frente, se mantuvo cerca de la mujer que amaba y quiso quedarse así, junto a Maria, durante más tiempo, sin embargo, recordó que estaban rodeados por los médicos y enfermeros de S.H.I.E.L.D., y estaban ante la presencia de Nick, y los agentes. Carol se sobresaltó. Maria soltó una risita nerviosa. El resto del mundo les estaba mirando, expectante. 

—Uff —suspiró Phil Coulson.

—Por fin —replicó Maria Hill.

—¡Ya era hora! —exclamó Nick Fury. Carol se sobresaltó y alejó su distancia de Maria, pero a la otra mujer no le dio importancia.

Fury les siguió. Miró de Carol a Maria Rambeau y viceversa.

—¿Y bueno? —comenzó—, ¿cuándo es la boda?

—Fury…

Carol estuvo por reclamarle, pero Maria rió de una forma tan dulce que la distrajo del todo. Cielos, ¿podía ser que ella fuese lo más lindo de todo el universo? Ni el nacimiento de una estrella se le comparaba.

—Puede que existan algunos planetas con vistas maravillosas donde pueden pasar su luna de miel —dijo Fury y el resto le encontró la razón. ¿Desde cuándo…? ¿Los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D., estaban al tanto de su historia o de sus sentimientos hacia Maria, o viceversa?—. No olvides de mandarnos una postal.

Carol rodó los ojos y luego sonrió. Sí… Seguro lo haría. Al lado de Maria, todas las cosas maravillosas eran posible. Sin importarle la vista de los demás, Carol Danvers volvió a besar a su amada, y futura compañera de vida.


End file.
